Thanks To Those Stupid Boots
by XmaddieXroseX
Summary: Her first mistake was asking Mirajane for help. Her second mistake was wearing those boots. But her first right move was to trip, because he was there to help her.


Thanks To Those Stupid Boots

Wendy pov

"Mira how can I get Romeo notice me?" Wendy asks the barmaid who is washing the bar with a rag. "You could dress differently. Get him to notice you're a girl." "Will you help me?" "Of course I will."

/\\

"Put this on. And this." I look at the short skirt and tight top. "Mira-san. I'll look like Lucy-chan." No offence to my teammate but I don't wanna dress like her. "You're right." She tosses them aside and hands me a dress. "How about this?" I look at the green dress. It's strapless and only goes halfway down my thighs. "It's okay I guess." "Great! Now go put it on."

/\\

When I come out in the dress Mira hands me a pair of high heeled boots and a necklace to wear. I put them on then she fixes my hair into a braid that wraps around my head (a/n: imagine Katniss' braid). Then she puts makeup on me. "You look amazing Wendy. Good thing there's a party tonight."

/\\

So the party is because it has been 13 years since Gray joined Fairy Tail. I walk in, wobbling slightly. Then people start complimenting me. "You look great." "Wow you look amazing." "You look beautiful Wendy." After that I sit down at a table in the corner and rest my head on my hands. "Wendy whatcha wearing that slutty outfit for?" I look up at Gajeel when he sits down. "I wanted to feel pretty. And I wanted Romeo to say something about it." "Alright Wen if you have to wear that to get his attention he ain't worth it. Ya hear?" I nod. "And ya might wanna know he ain't here." He says then gets up. I look around. He's right Romeo isn't here. I get up and walk out.

/\\

Romeo pov

I look down the road and see someone stumbling ahead. "These stupid boots. Why did I wear them?" That sounds like Wendy-kun. She trips and I run to catch her. "Wendy-kun are you okay?" "I think I twisted my ankle." I help her stand, but she hisses in pain. "Let's take you to Porlysica." "I'll be fine. I just need to wrap it up and rest it. I have all the stuff I need in my room at Fairy Hills." She won't make it that far. "I have stuff at my house and it's closer." I begin walking and she walks leaning against me but she's still in pain. I pick her up and carry her on my back, exactly like a piggy back ride. "Arigato Romeo-kun."

/\\

I lay her on my bed then go get the bandages. When I return she's looking at the book on my bedside table. "Wendy-kun." She puts the book back quickly. "Sorry I shouldn't touch your things." "It's okay. I got bandages for you." She smiles as I hand them to her. I sit down and watch her wrap her ankle. She does it skillfully just like a healer would. She looks at me when she finishes. "I should go home Charle will worry about me." "You need to rest your ankle. Just stay here." "I can't take your bed Romeo-kun." "It's fine. Just rest." I say walking out and closing the door behind me.

/\\

I wake up and her someone padding around upstairs. I get up and walk up to see Wendy walking around my room. "Lay back down Wendy." "I...I...I." I pick her up again, but this time it's more like bridal style and lay her back down. "Don't leave me." Se mumbles. So I lay down beside and fall asleep.

/\\

"Wakey Wakey love birds!" I groan rubbing my eyes. That's when I realize I slept next to Wendy last night. And she cuddled up against me. And I ended up hugging her. And that my dad is in the doorway. Wendy wakes up stretching before she winces. "What happened to you Wendy?" She looks up and blushes bright red when she sees my dad. "She twisted her ankle yesterday. She was gonna walk back to Fairy Hills but I said she could stay here." "Ah. We'll you two kids have fun." He says walking out. "He thinks we are dating now Romeo-kun." "Let him. I think we should let them believe whatever they want." "What do you mean?" I sigh. "I mean I love the idea of you being my girlfriend." She grins. "I do too." She winces again. "You sure you only twisted it? I think you broke it." She giggles. "Those stupid boots."


End file.
